The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Supremacy
by Frazor
Summary: Many months after Twilight Princess murders start to stir the country of Hyrule. Link is framed and forced to leave his new found peace. With the help of Zelda, Link must uncover the true intensions of his Dark Self, but will courage and wisdom be enough?


_**Frazor:**_** Welcome everyone to my newest fic :D, I've been tossing this idea around for a while now and finally got around to writing it. This is my first adventure fic and I'm hoping that i'll get some feed back and continue the story. **

* * *

The Legend of Zelda

The Dark Supremacy

Prologue

She tried to scream, but couldn't. Her lungs where paralized. The fear began to spread through her ever faster, she tried to reach for the oars, but her arms too where frozen in fear. She sat, paralized with fear on the center of the lake, feeling her heart pounding. Her horrified gaze fixed on the shore.

That day had began the same way it often had. Hena woke in her small bed out the back of her fishing tour shop to the sound of the cucco's calling, and the morning sun's rays bouncing off the lake outside. Hena immediatly jump out of bed, eager to get started on another day of fishing. after donning her overalls and her lucky fishing hat, Hena left her room and entered the lobby of her shop.

"Good morning, Grandma!" sqauked Purdy, Hena's pet parrort, a peculiar blue bird sporting an afro, and constantly calling Hena "old"

"Shut up you," Hena snapped "or i'll turn you into fish bait!"

"Hmmph" came the bird, but Hena and stopped noticing, she was busy now trying to find her Frog lure. She'd need it if she wanted to have any chance at catching the coveted Hylian Loach. An extremely rare fish that she had only seen one of before (outside of her books and pictures.) The fish had been brought to her by a strange young man clothed in a green tunic and matching hat. The young adventurer had often come often come to fish, but Hena had not seen him in many months. She glanced over toward her aquarium where the legendary fish swam, It's goldern scales shimmering as it moved gracefully through the tank. Ever since Hena had been a child she had spent much of her time at the lake with her father. He was also accomplished fisherman, and told stories of his many catches and of a nameless fisherman who was one of the few people to catch a Hylian Loach, Her father promised her that one day the two of them would catch one of the legendary fish together. They tried everyday for many years, until her father passed away and left the fishing hole to Hena. But Hena was still determined to fulfill the promise she and her father had made

"Don't worry little buddy, I'll find you a friend one day." She said to the loach, watching its slender body glide slowly through the tank.

Upon the realization that she had spent far too much time this morning chatting to animals, she quickly grabbed her line and bait box and hurried out the door.

The heat of the afternoon sun beat down upon Hena as she lay in her canoe, soaking up the new world of peace. The fishing hole owner kept an eye on her line as the crystal waters slow rocked the boat.

Ever since peace had returned to Hyrule, life had become far simpler for Hena. No longer did she go to sleep at night wondering if she would ever wake. And with the beasts gone, the Zora had no reason to send guard patrols through, so her quiet little sanctuary was left alone. She was free to return to her life of relaxation. Hena loved to wake at dawn and row her little canoe out onto the still waters and watch golden sun rise over the towering stone arc in the centre of the lake. But Hena was always focused on her quest to catch her own Hylian Loach.

Hena when quickly thrown out of her relaxation when as she felt a short, sharp tug on her line. Hena fumbled as she snatched at her line, causing the canoe to rock violently and almost sending herself overboard but she soon regained control. She tightened her grip a little and pulled back on her line, testing to see how her catch would react. At first the fish seemed to have given in, swimming straight towards the boat. But as it neared it began dashing in a random zig-zig, draging the line left and right until Hena was forced to loosen her grip and give the fish more freedom. As the fish retreated Hena caught a glimpse of goldern light shining from the slender fish's body. _I finally snagged one! _she thought excitedly, tighting her grip as she prepaired for one final pull that would have her finally land a Hylian Loach!

"Ahoy captain!" came a familiar voice from the shore.

Hena whipped her head around to see her sister, Iza on the bank with her usual smug look on her face, and her abnormally large afro slightly swaying in the breeze. Hena was suddernly thrown back into the canoe, she looked up just in time to see half her line beening dragged away as the fish made it's escape. She swore softly. The fish had chosen her brief moment of distraction to pull back, snapping her line in two. Hena let out a deep sigh. Now that her sister was here, she probebly wouldn't have another chance at catching anything today. She proped herself up right again and began to reel in the remainder of her line.

That's when it all happened.

In a heartbeat the vibrant colors of the forest where gone, replaced by a dull grey, the birds no longer sang, and the trees in which they sat that had once been bright and welcoming where now ominnous and twisted. Casting great hulking shadows over the lake. The water stilled, as if it where frosted over. And the many fish that had surrounded her canoe where just, gone. The silence sent a chill down Hena's spine, she had only seen something like this once before. When the shadows beasts had come. Panic began to take over, her heart was pounding against her chest. The inexplicable fear continued to spread throughout her body, locking her limbs in place.

For what seemed like an eternity she sat, cold alone and unable to move. Then she saw it. from the cornor of her right eye came a flicker of movement from the shadows. Then another from the left. Hena's gaze returned to Iza who had gone incredible pale and seemed frozen on the bank. Behind her the shadows where growing, they where _reaching _for Iza. She tried to scream, but couldn't. Her lungs where paralized. The fear began to spread through her ever faster, she tried to reach for the oars, but her arms too where frozen in fear. She sat, paralized with fear on the center of the lake, feeling her heart pounding. Her horrified gaze fixed on the shore.

Then she saw him. He seemed to step from the shadows to appear just behind Iza. It had been a long time since she saw him but Hena instantly knew who he was. It was the young man who many months ago had caught the Hylian Loach that now sat in her aquarium, but something about him seemed...different. His hair was ghost white and his usual green outfit was now a jet black. But what was most disturbing was his eyes, what had once been a brilliant deep blue where now blood, red.

The silence was broken by a hiss of steel followed by an earsplitting scream of agony. She watched as the blade brust through Iza's chest. Hena was still petrified, she saw her sister's eyes pleading to her for help but they soon glazed over, emptly staring into the distance.

The blade soon retracted and Iza's legs buckled, she feel face down into the lake where she stayed, unmoving.

The young man looked up to meet Hena's mortified stare. As she held his veil gaze the fear gripped her tighter, squeezing the air out of her.

"Tell your friends" the dark figure snickered as he stepped back and faded into the shadows.

Color slowly returned to the lake and Hena could once again feel her mobility, But she stay still as she watched her sisters blood spread through the lake.

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter 1, please review so i can get an idea of what you guys think :D**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Frazor Out!**


End file.
